Coffee Spills
by BrunchInceptionSociety13
Summary: Roxas meets Naminé in a cafe... and after many hot chocolates pouring out their souls, Roxas falls in love with her. But when she meets Scott, how will Roxy feel? Naminé/Roxas, Scott/Ramona (Naminé)
1. Chapter 1

He looked at her, he looked away. He looked back, and she was still there. As radiant as a ball of exploding hydrogen gas (literally), that was the only way Roxas could describe Naminé. She was the town's local talent, good at everything there was to be good at in Toronto, Canada (which believe me, isn't much to us, but is A LOT to them). From sky-diving to gospel singing, she had done it all! At least that's what everyone thought...


	2. Chapter 2

"Whaddaya want blondie?"  
"One hot chocolate please, oh and hold..."  
"The marshmellows! He's hear it all before Roxy..."  
"Oi, Leon... Don't call me Roxy!" I smiled, who couldn't at Leon? Leon is in year ten and is only one year older than me, but sometimes acts like he is still in year 3.  
"Okay Roxy!" Leon said.

"One hot chocolate in the name of Roxy Soxy?"  
I rolled my eyes. "That would be me! Thanks Cid."  
I walked over to my usual table, table 13, and got started on my hot chocolate.  
Its smooth, creamy taste was soon intruppted by a head covered with gorgeous golden hair bobbing over to table 5.  
I got a text from Leon then, saying:

* * *

( Ooh, look! It's your girlfriend! :D Why don't you go and start making out with her?)

* * *

Cid had obviously seen the text and shouted at Leon, "Ooh, over there's your girlfriend the dishes! You may as well now STOP TEXTING AND START LOOKING AFTER HER!"  
I chuckled, Cid hasn't gone off at Leon like that since he gave him chamomile tea instead of English Breakfast. I will never live this down with him.  
I texted back:

* * *

( Ha ha hah! Cid's still got the power over your job though remember... )

* * *

( Good thing I can text with my eyes closed... :P )

* * *

( Lucky you havent got an iPhone)

* * *

( Yeah, they suck like the deepest pit in hell! )

* * *

( Your such a poet man... ttyl )

* * *

(kk)

* * *

I started to work on my graphic design work, when suddenly Namine decided to come and sit opposite me...

And henceforth my obsession with her had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

I knew every group she was in, every blog she had in cyberspace and almost every alias she worked under for her freelance work. Naminee and I were meant for each other...

I learnt this all by talking to her, everyday, same coffee shop. Same 'Roxy Soxy' name-calling, but I shared it with a girl who had mesmerising hair which was almost transparent in the light. But when you saw her in the dark, I would imagine, her hair would be blonde as a sunflower's petals (which are actually yellow...).

Then, one blustery day... Everything was going my way. I had gotten call backs about having exhibitions in some local mueseums and was loving life. I entered the coffee shop, not a care in the world. I rocked up to the counter, ordered the usual for a Tuesday and smiled over at the table where Naminee and I now sit - Table 13. The gorgeous blonde was nowhere to be seen.  
"Leon?"  
"Yeah, Roxy! Whats up brother?"  
"Have you seen that girl who normally sits over with me?"  
"Oh your girlfriend... No I haven't seen her."  
"I have," Cid said. "She came in at about six thirty this morning when it was still snowing and she had changed the colour of her hair to bright blue. She told me to give this to you," Cid handed me a letter. The envelope smelt of dark roses, Naminee's favourite smell.

I opened up the letter, held my breath and read the letter in it's enterity. My floodgates opened and all the love, emotion, wanting and passion I had felt for Naminee fell into my cup of steaming hot tea.

I never saw her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on in my life, I met a guy called Scott at a music gig. Apparently he was a part of the band Sex Bomb-Omb. He was having difficulty with the relationship he was having with this girl. She apparently had Seven Evil Exes (they were all part of a league too) and Scott had to fight all of them. I said to him, "That girl must be pretty damn special." Next second I was being tapped on the shoulder by the legendary Ramona Flowers.

It was Naminee. But she was a lot older. Heck, I was a lot older. But no wiser. She had changed. Her hair was naturally black and she seemed to have succumbed to the darkness since I had last known her. I knew this through her eyes. She had a fire in them which I had never seen.

"Hey Roxas," she said confidently.  
"Um hi."  
"Just so you know, you aren't one of the Seven Evil Exes... Oh what am I kidding, did we even date?"  
"It seemed like it, it was fun. You, me, hot chocolates, photograpghy, graphic design..." I trailed off weakly. Naminee had gone through her mid thirties crisis... And I had to get deal with that.


	5. Chapter 5

I never saw the Naminee I originally knew ever again. I constantly bumped into Ramona though whenever I left Toronto. She was a constant reminder of my past life.

A life without Naminee... Would be the life of a Nobody

That's what I am after all.

No heart

No emotion

No pain - death comes easily.

That spring evening in Toronto a bright pink heart flew through the sky. A little girl called Xion was sitting on her roof trying to catch butterflies but instead caught the bright pink heart. She looked after that heart with all her might. It was going to be what she devoted her life to. Research about the darkness of the heart and Roxas. His life. His death.  
And eventually...

His ressurection.


End file.
